


On the Wall of the Gryffindor Common Room

by ladyroxanne21



Series: In the Common Room [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astonished Gryffindors, Gobsmacked Ron, M/M, Practical McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco demands another duel, and once again, things get rather heated.





	

The Gryffindor common room was rather quiet with most of its occupants studying. There was only one person who was obviously  _not_ studying, and that was Harry. Instead, he was staring vaguely in the direction of his book as he made and quickly discarded plan after increasingly more mad plan to sneak back into Slytherin and try to talk to Malfoy.

It had only been a day, but already, Harry was near crazy; full of burning questions.  _Why_ had Malfoy kissed him? Why had he kissed Malfoy back? Why had they just...  _shagged_ ... on the floor of the common room in front of everyone!!! There was no explanation that made sense to Harry, and he rather hoped that Malfoy might be able to provide the answers.

Suddenly, the door that was guarded by the Fat Lady burst open.

“Shove off, Malfoy!” A third year girl shouted.

“You tell that coward to come out here and talk to me, or Salazar help me, I'll hex the damn portrait off the wall!”

Harry sighed heavily, as if surrendering to the inevitable. “For Merlin's sake! Just let the pointy git in!”

The third year cast a startled glance at Harry.

“You really think he'll be able to do anything when outnumbered by everyone in our house?” Harry added when it looked like the girl was going to protest.

Rolling her eyes as if thinking that Harry might be stupid after all, she stepped back and swept her arm out in a gesture of invitation. Malfoy stalked in with a murderous expression. Harry was surprised to note that he didn't have his henchmen with him.

“Something I can help you with?” Harry inquired with actual interest. He rather hoped that Malfoy wanted to talk about what had happened.

Malfoy whipped out his wand so fast that the movement almost couldn't been seen by those watching him. “Yes! I'm furious at you! You seem to think that simply coming to Slytherin and apologizing to me makes up for nearly  _murdering_ me in the bathroom!”

Harry leapt to his feet, feeling equal parts angry and anguished by the reminder. “What more do you want?! You want me to admit that I can't sleep since it happened because I keep seeing you lying in a pool of water and your own blood?!”

“I _want_ you to finish that duel!” Malfoy roared in frustration. “I want to prove once and for all that I _can_ beat you in a fair fight!”

Harry couldn't stop the scoff that left his mouth. “Since when has that ever happened? You're a  _Slytherin_ ; you wouldn't know how to fight fair if a duel bit you on the arse with a rule book!”

“Well neither would you!” Malfoy insisted. “You always have a group of nitwits to do your fighting for you!” This was a reference to the time that members of the DA had hexed Malfoy and his henchmen on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry snorted at the irony. “So do you!”

Malfoy glared at that. “My  _point_ is that I want a duel between just the two of us –  _no_ interference from anyone!”

Harry looked around significantly to find that most of the members of his house were nodding in agreement. “Alright, Malfoy. We'll duel.” Harry slowly withdrew his wand as everyone cleared out from the center of the common room. They lined the walls in eager anticipation.

All except for Hermione. “Harry... this isn't a good idea.”

Harry pulled her into a hug. “Just do me a favor; if any of our hexes go astray, make sure they don't hit anyone.”

“Oh Harry...” Hermione exhaled a disappointed sigh. Then she nodded and stood off to the side with her wand out so that she could intercept anything that looked like it might hit someone other than intended.

Harry and Malfoy took the duel seriously, following tradition and bowing to each other. Then they began, each hurling an impressive array of hexes at the other. A good half of them were nonverbal.  _All_ of Malfoy's shields were nonverbal, which was rather impressive all on its own. But Harry was getting better at nonverbal magic himself.

This went on for a long time. Harry had no idea  _how_ long, but it felt like hours. In actuality, it probably wasn't even five minutes. Surely not more than ten.

Once again, they were evenly matched, trading hexes so fast that Harry wasn't sure he would have been able to keep track of them as a spectator – at least, not without a pair of omnioculars. As time passed, Malfoy got increasingly more determined to win. Harry gave some serious thought to throwing the match so that Malfoy could leave and say that he'd actually won the duel, but Harry had a feeling that Malfoy would realize that Harry had lost on purpose. Somehow, that didn't seem like it would go over very well.

“This is pointless!” Harry roared in frustration. “At this rate, we're going to be here all night and neither of us will have won!”

“Not pointless,” Malfoy stated with a smirk. “I've already won.”

“What?” Harry asked in surprise, nearly falling into the trap when Malfoy cast a hex at his feet intended to cause a small explosion. Harry jumped over it just in time, only to nearly land on another such spell. He hurled himself to the side just in time, rolled to his feet, and lunged at Malfoy.

Malfoy was prepared, catching hold of Harry's robe and flinging him to the side. Only he  _wasn't_ prepared for Harry to use a leg to sweep Malfoy's legs out from under him. The two wrestled around on the floor for a few moments before Malfoy pushed Harry away and leapt to his feet.

Harry scrambled to his feet and lunged for Malfoy again. The two of them were surprised when Malfoy slammed into one of the stone walls. Apparently, the spectators – who they were paying absolutely no attention to – had moved out of the way so that they weren't caught up in the fight. Harry tangled his fingers in Malfoy's hair and tried to slam his head into the wall.

Malfoy retaliated by grabbing Harry's tie and pulling it so that it was strangling Harry – exactly like a garrote. He also managed to reverse their positions so that Harry was slammed against the wall. Harry choked out a gasp as he used the leverage he had in Malfoy's hair to ram his forehead into Malfoy's nose.

This made Malfoy stagger backwards a couple inches before casting a healing spell on himself. Which meant that Harry was no longer being strangled, so he did the first thing he could think of.

He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist. Malfoy now had a hand in Harry's hair and yanked hard so that Harry was forced to look at the ceiling for a moment, and then Malfoy rammed Harry back against the wall as they crashed their lips together.

Had either boy been paying attention, they would have heard their audience gasp in astonishment before falling silent – eyes round with shock. As it was, they might not have noticed if Snape stood next to them deducting house points. Hasty fumbling tipped Hermione off to what was about to happen.

“Of for the love of –” With a sigh and a shake of her head, she quickly cast several privacy charms to ensure that no one could see or hear them. Also, no one could invade the small bubble surrounding them. A last charm made the area seem uninteresting so that people could sort of half forget what was going on and return to their studies.

The only real problem was that those – such as Ron – who were too horrified or intrigued by the shocking event, couldn't forget it, and so they stood staring at something they couldn't see. Ron turned a pale face to Hermione. His eyes were wide.

“Are they really...?”

“I would assume so,” Hermione replied with a shrug.

“But _why_?” Ron nearly wailed, still looking rather horrified.

Neville chuckled quietly. “I think they were always going to end up like this. They've been dancing around each other for years.”

Ron tilted his head to the side with an expression that said he hadn't thought of it quite that way before, but that it made a certain amount of sense.

Meanwhile, inside their bubble of privacy, Harry was snogging Malfoy as if it was literally required in order for him to keep breathing – which was rather ironic since it made it very hard to breathe. Once again, Malfoy had magicked most of Harry's clothes off – which Harry mimicked. Now they were both naked except for their school robes – which were hanging open – and Malfoy was busy casting the necessary spells to prepare Harry as quickly as possible.

Just like before, it felt like they were both possessed by something; some force that wouldn't let them think clearly or do anything at all except for kiss and shag. Harry hissed out a clear yes when Malfoy entered him. It was awkward since they were up against a wall, but both were happy that they had some support. They also wished they had been dueling next to a bed.

Harry devoted only a moment to planning a future encounter in a place where they could be alone and possibly have something like a cushion under them. Then he was caught up with gasping breathily as he shifted his mouth to Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy moaned, his thrusts being thrown off for a moment as he enjoyed the sucking on his neck. Harry actually bit him a couple of times, and that seemed to make everything seem all the better. Suddenly, Malfoy was banging into Harry as if he was running a race and his life depended on winning it.

They both orgasmed not too long after that. Harry went first, his body seizing up. He threw his head back and banged it against the wall – which he didn't even notice – just before he let out a prolonged low sound that resembled a pig squealing with the volume turned down. Malfoy groaned at how good it felt, his thrusts becoming highly erratic as he pumped Harry full.

Both seemed to slump against the wall and just pant heavily as they enjoyed a feeling of bliss.

“What is going on here?” A voice demanded, alerting them to the fact that the privacy spells had just been canceled. 

“Professor!” Hermione squeaked in dismay.

“I received a report of a brawl,” McGonagall asked as she and the Third Year girl who had originally let Malfoy in the common room stared at the pair lounging up against the wall in a highly incriminating position.

The third year blushed. “I left before things turned out like this,” she admitted in a whisper.

Harry and Malfoy both groaned a little as they fumbled to grab hold of their open robes and close them. Harry carefully opened his legs and slid free from Malfoy, who provided him with cover as they both hastily buttoned up their robes. Both focused completely on their own hands so that they wouldn't have to look at anyone else.

McGonagall finally recovered her composure. “Didn't you two _just_ lose seventy some odd points each for this? You know, I honestly didn't believe Professor Snape when he told me why he deducted all those points.”

She sighed a bit heavily. “I fear I'll have to take twenty points from each of you for public indecency – or _implied_ indecency considering there was a privacy spell in use. That will cover the brawling I'm fairly certain actually happened as well. Seeing as how you are both of age to consent, I will not take any further points or assign any detentions. That said, I would advise that you two find some privacy if you do something like this again. I _will not_ tolerate public lewdness, understand?”

“Yes Professor,” they both replied contritely.

McGonagall turned and crossed half the distance to the exit before stopping and casting them a look that stated she still couldn't quite believe the two of them had done something that _wasn't_ fighting. “Oh, and gentlemen? Congratulations on figuring out a different way to resolve your mutual animosity. I'd suggest that you use a simple locking spell on your bedcurtains from now on.”

Harry and Draco weren't the only ones staring at their Professor incredulously as she finished walking away. Nor were they the only ones wondering why they hadn't thought of that before. A good half of the upper years now looked rather speculative.

“And a silencing spell!” Ron added hastily, realizing that he would be subjected to some rather horrifying noises if they didn't use a silencing spell.

“Five points to Gryffindor for that rather spot on deduction, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall stated just before she left the Common Room.

“Did Professor McGonagall _just_...” Hermione whispered in disbelief as she pointed in the direction of the exit, unable to believe that their Head of House – in essence – gave the two boys permission to keep shagging.

Draco cleared his throat and summoned his discarded clothing – which he shrunk before shoving into one of his pockets. “Er... I insist on a rematch tomorrow. Here. After dinner.” Then, without another word, he haughtily stuck his nose in the air and marched toward the exit.

“You're on!” Harry shouted after him rather emphatically, and then took the opportunity to run to his dorm before anyone could think to stop him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a *very* vague idea for another part based of a delightful comment/prompt. Hurl me some more prompts if there's something you'd like to see :-)


End file.
